happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Savaughn
Temper Savaughn is very short tempered. Anything that goes wrong can make him very angry however, he will not flip out. (Normally he only flips out when he see's bullying or name calling or if he hears a name he was once called) When angered, Savaughn may yell so loud that windows may break. It mostly involves one department member messing up. (As seen in Anger Management) Character Bio Savaughn is a nice and very friendly grey wolf who is the chief of the police. He wears a blue uniform with four gold stars on each arm. He wears a black tie but most of it is hidden due to uniform. He has black pants with yellow stripes on it as well as dog tags around his neck. He even has one of those police hats with the badge on it and the same gloves as Ale. He can flip out sometimes, but only when someone calls him a name or says his name wrong like when he was in school. People called him lots of names he didn't like. He also served in the very ending of the war. Savaughn loves pets and animals and his most favorite animal is an owl. His favorite pet is Lunar, an old tabby cat who is 70-years-old in cat years. Evil Side Savaughn has an Evil side named Savana or just as known as Evil Savaughn. He will kill anyone in sight, even Josh (his friend) and Flippy. He got his PTSD from school in grade 6 from being called names too much. He does have guns which he will use and a Bowie knife from the war. Savaughn has a pistol and a sword; he might use these to kill sometimes. Good Side Savaughn's good side, he normally only mean to bad people and will only use his weapons if he needs to. He also has handcuffs so he can handcuff bad guys and a tazor to zap bad guys to stop moving so he can handcuff them easier. Episode List Starring Roles *Royal Tree inn *Airport Madness *Train disaster *Say Police *Too much Delays *Vacation Disaster *Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer *Till Death Do Us Part *Give Up The Goats *That's the Law! Featuring Roles *For the Love of Money *Vote to Self *On The Lamb *Catch That Bus *Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat *The Big Three Oh! *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Crash Course *That's Nonsense *Mask Hysteria *Winning Streak *Artful of Frauds *Scars and Stripes *Skewered Squab *Car-mageddon *Blind as a Bat *Vote or Swap *Long Neck of the Law *This Time it's Personal-ity *Stop Copying Me! Appearances *Flippy and his Twenty *Why Flip Out *Origin of Evil *Chaos in the Roads *Cucumbersome *Kilt Me Now *Technical Difficulties *High-tail It *Uncivil Rights *Watch This! *I Need Brains *Slow Loris Down *Illegal Eagle *Inseparable *Blind-Side *Rock of Rages HTF Break Roles *It's Raining *Stare Case Love Bites Roles *Ale to the Chief Kills *Flippy: 1 (Royal Tree inn) *Flaky: 2 (Royal Tree inn, Till Death Do Us Part) * Mole: 3 (Royal Tree inn, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Lifty: 3 (For the Love of Money, Kilt Me Now [debatable], Stare Case) *Shifty: 3 (For the Love of Money, Kilt Me Now [debatable], Stare Case) *Cuddles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Bastion: 1 (Say Police) *Giggles: 3 (Say Police, Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Toothy: 1 (Say Police) *Decker: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Hippy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Handy: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Disco Bear: 3 (Till Death Do Us Part, Winning Streak, Scars and Stripes) *Lumpy: 3 (Too much Delays, Grandma got Run Over by Some Dumb Deer, I Need Brains) *Lammy: 2 (Till Death Do Us Part, Vote or Swap) *Pop: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Cub: 1 (Till Death Do Us Part) *Sniffles: 3 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part, This Time it's Personal-ity) *Pierce: 2 (Too much Delays, Till Death Do Us Part) *Josh: 2 (Vote to Self, Artful of Frauds [debatable]) *Trippy: 2 (Catch That Bus, That's Nonsense) *Pranky: 1 (Cucumbersome) *Generic Tree Friends: 1 (Royal Tree inn) *Pierce: 1 (That's Nonsense) *Pucky: 1 (Mask Hysteria) *Squabbles: 1 (Can't See This) *Pervy: 1 (Winning Streak) *Mono: 1 (Winning Streak) *Screwball: 1 (Winning Streak) *Wilson: 1 (Uncivil Rights) *Prongs: 1 (Skewered Squab) *Cryptie: 1 (Watch This!) *Flash: 1 (Car-mageddon) *I.D. 1 (This Time it's Personal-ity) *Blender: 1 (Stop Copying Me!) *Rush: 1 (Blind-Side) Deaths #Flippy and his Twenty:killed by Flippy's grenade. #Royal Tree inn:Dies when the Hotel Collapses. #Airport Madness:Dies when the Airport Collapses. #Why Flip Out:Sliced in Half by Ale #Vacation Disaster:Run over #It's Raining:Crushed and spattered by lions. #Till Death Do Us Part: Shot in the head. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Falls off bridge and drowns. #Crash Course - Crushed by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Stare Case - Killed in explosion. #Winning Streak - Killed when his car explodes. #Skewered Squab - Eaten by ravens. #Blind as a Bat - Killed by waterfall (debatable, not seen). Relationships *Jessica: Best Friend *Josh: Best Friend *Otus: Best Friend *Ale: Love Interest *Flippy: Frienemy *Pierce: Enemy *Punk The Gangster: Enemy *Lifty and Shifty: Ememy *Grafitiy: Enemy Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Wolves Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Canines Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 15 Introductions Category:Military Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Characters who wear clothes